Help though a hard time x
by CarzyNinja
Summary: What if after the Rukia arc Ichigo's family, his father and younger sisters were killed, while he was at school, what if the captains and lieutenants had come because of the disturbance the bounts made. Who killed Ichigo's family? Were the bounts involved? Why have they taken a liking to Ichigo and not Uryū? Who will help Ichigo the most? Full summary inside!x


**A/N:-**

**Hey people! This Idea came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. This is going to be a morbid fic, so if ya don't like that stuff then don't read this fic. Got enough shit on my back without ya moanin' and whinin' at me! (God I feel like Renji talkin' like this!)**

**Summary:- What if after the Rukia arc Ichigo's family, his father and younger sisters were killed, while he was at school, what if the captains and lieutenants (All the main ones, like Byakuya) had come because of the disturbance the bounts made. Who killed Ichigo's family? Were the bounts involved? Why have they taken a liking to Ichigo and not Uryū? Who will help Ichigo the most? BayIchi, RenjIchi, UkitakiIchi, one-sided AizenIchi and one-sided GinIchi. Rape, self-abuse, torture and angst.**

**Word count:- 3,016!**

**Orihime's kidnapping isn't happing yet, though it will happen. **

**Enjoy!x**

Chapter 1.

After Ichigo and his friends had come back from the Soul Society, Ichigo thought it would all return to normal. He was happy to see his family again, even though 'goat face' was annoying him with all the 'surprise' attacks whenever he thought Ichigo wasn't paying attention.

School started as normal, everyone pilled in, Keigo yelling about no-one seeing in the summer holidays, anime tears falling from his eyes when he finds out that Chad, Ichigo, Orihime and Uryū had spent some of the summer together on 'holiday'.

They were sat in class when they heard "Where are you hiding?! Ichigo…Ichigo…ICHIGO!" from outside. Everyone run to the windows of the classroom only to see a man with bright red hair in the shape of a pineapple, a bright yellow vest-top, a white short sleeved jacket and blue jeans, all in all he looked like a hippy gone wrong!

While Ichigo nearly died of embarrassment the whole class had started murmuring, Ichigo was going to run out of the door when students had parted from the window seeing it as the easier option he jumped out of it, shocking most people in his class.

He landed in a crouch precision on the floor in front of Renji "What the hell?" Ichigo whispers harshly.

"Well Urahara told me you'd be here, so I come to see ya. Oh and I'm here on patrol, though most of the captains and Lieutenants will be here soon, I come a head" Ichigo shakes his head.

"Your so annoying Renji, you've disturbed the whole of my lesson now! Oh and no one but my dad dresses like that anymore Renji, get better style man!"

Before Renji could Ichigo's soul reaper badge goes off, sensing a hollow in proximity of the school, pressing the skull face and detaching from his human body, appearing the Shinigami robes with Zangetsu running the full length of his body.

Ichigo drew his sword and run at the hollow, from the classroom Orihime was watching the fight with a bit of worry as the hollow was nearing the school but was put to ease as Ichigo sliced though it with on swipe of Zangetsu.

Noticing the teacher looking at her she realised she must have shouted something aloud and rubbed the back of her head before laughing nervously and soon the whole class including the teacher where laughing with her or at her, she didn't know or care really. The attention was off her now!

The rest of day passed in a blur until the day ended, Ichigo had arrived home later than he usually because he was helping Renji got some descent clothing, not something his father would wear, when there they both had a blast trying on cloths and laughing at each other, though Ichigo didn't buy anything, Renji bought a few shirts in various colours and a few pairs of jeans even a pair of grey pants and white shirt separately so he could join the school Ichigo was at.

When he got home everything was normal, he sisters at the table, being attacked by his dad and then him storming out, but something seemed off. He shrugged it off as nerves because of Aizen.

Waking up the next morning he gets dressed and leaves for school, they got about half-way through the day before a…Police officer knocks on the door.

"Is there an Ichigo Kurosaki here?" the teacher nods and points at Ichigo "Come with me kid" everyone in the class starts to murmur wondering what he's done.

Ichigo just nodded; standing he gets his bag and walk out of the class to the officer.

As there walking out the school, the officer turns to look at the boy in question and said "We have reason to believe your family where murdered earlier today. So we know it wasn't you because you were here. But we need you to look at the bodies just to make sure"

Ichigo freezes "N-n-n-n-no! This can't be happening! No! They can't! Not them to! Please tell me your joking sir! Please" he pleads the police officer.

He gives Ichigo a stern look "I wouldn't joke about things like this kid" but his eyes soften when he sees the rivers of tears streaming down Ichigo's face "Come on, the faster you get this over with the quicker you can properly morn their deaths"

Whipping the tears from his eyes, Ichigo nodded he was trying to be strong. _'It might not be them'_ he thought with a bit of hope.

He gets in the police car and they both drive away, Renji how hadn't joined the school yet saw Ichigo's eyes were a little red rimmed and decided to leave him alone for now. He wouldn't normally do that but he could tell Ichigo needed to do this.

They arrived at the hospital, where they were keeping the bodies.

The officer looked at the medic in charge "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he needs to get into that room so he can see the bodies" the head medic nodded "This way kid"

Ichigo nodded and went through the now open door, nearly collapsing when he saw Yuzu's body; she had been repeatedly stabbed through the chest and stomach areas, blood staining her tattered clothing and her face.

Then there was Karin whose face was a mix of anger and disgust, her lips frozen in a cry of help, her face mangled, she said a stab wound though her gut, again there was blood around the wound and her face from what looked to be a broken nose and then there was a black eye as well.

His father was the worst, the only reason he recognised him was the hair, his face had been completely removed and the amount of wounds, not all of them stab wounds either, there were bruises as well.

Ichigo chocked back a sob and walked out of them "It's them" he said to the officer, who nodded in return.

"Well, I'll tell the sch…"he was cut off by Ichigo saying.

"No I've got to go in, it's what they would have wanted and people would think I've been thrown in jail or something"

The police officer nods "I'll take you back then" before Ichigo could protest he started to walk out of the hospital, Ichigo just sighed going after the man. "If you ever need to talk kid, I'll always listen. Here's my personal number, my names James Black" he passed a number to Ichigo.

"No matter the time phone me if you need me" Nodding Ichigo pulled out his phone and typed in the number "I'll keep that in mind thanks. Can I go home?"

"There's still blood everywhere, if that's alright?" Ichigo nods.

"I'll just clean it up" James nods; he parks the car in car park.

Ichigo looked at his watch and grimaced, he still had twenty minutes of his 3rd lesson left and people would ask questions.

He got out of the car and walked to the front doors, quietly walking to his classroom, he knocked on door, when allowed went into the class and as he thought everyone asked 'where he'd been'.

At first he could ignore it until he finally exploded and yell "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE IT'S NON OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSSINESS!" which shocked Ichigo's friends but it shut everyone up.

It was dinner next so that was good, though he'd lost his appetite after what he'd seen at the hospital. When he got to the roof he saw Rukia with the other Soul Reapers standing there. He just looked at them and walk to another corner of the roof.

Orihime and Ichigo's gang walked over to the Soul Reapers, Rukia asked "What's with him?" they just shook their heads.

The first person to notice he wasn't eating was Byakuya, the it was Renji and lastly Ukitake, each of who were glancing worriedly at the rapidly breaking boy.

Ichigo stands up and looks at Rukia "No more sleeping at my house Kuchiki. There have been a few changes; I don't want any of you near me. Understood?" Everyone froze at the icy tone of voice, this wasn't like the Ichigo they knew and loved.

What happened when he left?

Why was he acting this why?

"Why?!" she screamed.

"Because you're all annoying me. So fuck off!" he shouts, it was clear to them he was angry but he wasn't, though he did think _'Stay away and you won't get hurt like everyone else I've ever been near'_

This made Orihime cry, while Rukia held back her tears. Everyone else was shocked above anything else.

"I never should have come back!" with that he storms away from the shocked group of people.

He runs out of the school and goes straight to the clinic. He goes through the front door smells blood, knocking him even sicker than what he felt before. He grabbed everything he'd need to clean everywhere.

He wouldn't sleep until this place was clean again, anything that was stained he got or bought paint and went over it, after what felt like days he finally had the house the same as it was before, but it no longer felt like home to him anymore. No-where did anymore.

He couldn't hang with his friends because he'd just put them in danger again. Just like everyone else.

He got up and went to the shower but not before he picked up a knife and took it with him. He let the crimson liquid fall from his wrists but they instantly stop bleeding and close because of Zangetsu.

So he just continued what he's doing until he got tried, he turned off the shower, went to his bedroom then collapsed on his bed but not before he though _'I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be happy, I should be dead instead. I don't deserve any friends! I don't want them anywhere near me because they'd only get hurt again. Just like Mom, Dad Yuzu, Karin and Rukia. I do everything wrong!'_

In the shadows where smirking people who thought _'Our plan to destroy him has worked'_ but Byakuya, Renji and Jūshirō felt like crying to themselves, when they saw what the strongest person they knew break down like that.

To say it was painful to watch was an understatement. Ichigo fell into a sleep corrupted by nightmares and fears.

He completely skipped his breakfast the next day and just spent all his time on a secluded roof drawing, his mother, father, little sisters, his family, his friends and love interests. He was pretty good at drawing but he'd never show anyone.

When he was drawing he was in his own little world and he could be himself, and not what someone wants him to be. It was his paradise.

To his friends and family he was always strong, some to protect them. But drawing he could be as broke as he was and be allowed to be just that. He wouldn't cry, it was weakness.

His friends will find out soon enough why he blew up at them but at the moment he needed to be alone, he needed to plan a funeral for them.

He'd been like this since he was nine years old and he lost his mother to that hollow. He'd never forget that.

His phone went off _'Rukia'_ he thought, the text read _"I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have blown up at you but what you said was uncalled for you made Orihime and I cry. Can we please just be friends again? Everyone misses you even big brother"_ he closed his eyes and his phone.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

He'd never be the protector he wanted to be or should have been. He cursed himself to hell and back for letting everyone down. He'd never let anyone in again, at least until he could protect them.

He now wanted revenge for his mother and the rest of his family.

Ichigo's friends were sat in a classroom, Byakuya and Jūshirō whom where teachers while everyone could blend in as students including Rangiku though she sis get asked 'how her boobs where so big' but she just punched Keigo for asking.

Rukia, Renji and Orihime couldn't concentrate they were so worried about Ichigo, Rukia had sent Ichigo the message without the three men telling what they'd seen, she did regret shouting at him, but she unlike Renji didn't see the sadness radiating in the poor boys eye's.

While Orihime was scared she'd never see her friend again, she loved the boy that made her cry yesterday but she knows he had a reason and until she's hears it won't judge him. She'll wait and listen to him, which is exactly what she wanted and needed to do.

For a strange reason Renji, Byakuya and Jūshirō couldn't stop thinking about the broken boy they'd seen last night and how they wanted to help him. The only thing they could see was the crimson coloured blood spilling from his wrists before they rapidly healing, how he'd spent hours cleaning for reasons unknown to them.

Byakuya was a man that didn't like not knowing something, so he'd look into everything he could before confronting the boy, but he knew he'd have to gentle when he did so anyway. He hadn't seen such a look since himself loosing Hisana.

So whose he lost?

Why had be pushed away his friends?

They could help him.

Just he wanted to help Ichigo; the rest of his friends would to.

Thinking about it only confused him more than he already was, too bad he wasn't a mind reader then he could know what was going on in that thick orange head of his Ichigo.

For some weird reason he wanted to protect his Ichigo from any harm, mentally, physically and emotionally but he didn't know. Byakuya hadn't felt this strongly with Hisana, though he knew he did truly love the woman, and it scared him slightly.

Ichigo had decided he'd finished drawing for now, so he had nothing to do but plan the funeral, he picked up his phone and called James.

"Hey James, its Ichigo. Do ya know if my dad wanted anything pacific at his funeral?" he asked the older man on the other end.

"We'll have some people look into it kid for you. Tell you soon" his voice was soft like if he said something wrong Ichigo would shatter into a million pieces, but that was too late.

"Okay thanks, I'm just going to start planning things for them, I don't want to fail them again" on the other end James was silent for moment before saying.

"You haven't failed them kid. I need to get back to work, see you" Ichigo whispered a soft 'Good bye' to the man and put the phone down. '_It's nearly dinner'_ he notices in shock but again he just wasn't hungry that and he was so used to Yuzu making him something he forgot to make anything.

He also needed to know where he was getting the money from now, the main source was his dad but what would he do now; unless his family was secretly rich he'd end up being kicked out of his home.

An hour later he got another text but this time from Renji stating _"Ichigo have you even eaten anything? I'm worried about you. Let me help you. I'm your friend, I'll always be here for you"_

Ichigo laughed when he saw the text _'Yeah right, why would _he _care for _me_? I'm nothing but a failer'_ thinks the boy in question and again ignores it like it hadn't even arrived.

Starting to notice that it was dark he got up and left, he didn't know why he even tried anymore. He'd lost everything that meant anything to him and he couldn't protect the rest of it.

He needed to be stronger, so he could protect everyone! He'd depend on, no one ever again!

**"'_ello king, how ya been?"_ **asked a figure that looked completely white except for his eyes which had a black background, where the white should have been and yellow centres and black slits.

"King? Who are you?" Ichigo replied with another question.

**"_Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hishiro; I didn't know whether to call myself Hichigo and just Shiro, so 'getsu thought of Hishiro! I'm your inner hollow, you're the king of your inner world and soon be king of __Hueco Mundo__"_** answered Hishiro.

"W-What?" what the hell was this _hollow _talking about?

The next thing he saw was an oldish looking man with wavy brown hair; he slapped the hollow on the back of his head. "I knew I should have told him, you fucking idiot! Shiro, I said give it to him slowly" the hollow pouted "Hello Ichigo, I am your Zanpakutō, Zangetsu"

**Alright I'm going to leave it here, tell me what ya think please :) I apologies now before-hand if any spelling is wrong. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews would be appreciated but only if their nice or contain constructive criticism please and thank you!x I'm sorry to anyone whom read this before I do not why it uploaded the way it did but I apologise x**


End file.
